


Triple Crepe

by steamedempress



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, me doing fluff? heavens forbid, me falling in love with new ot3s? Unheard of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedempress/pseuds/steamedempress
Summary: Shiho has returned! Time for a reunion between her, her girlfriend, and her boyfriend!





	Triple Crepe

Shiho Suzui: Hi!!!!

Ann Takamaki: Ooo, you’re in a good mood. Hi!

SS: I am! I’m gonna be here for a few days starting tomorrow!!

AT: WHAT?? That’s amazing!! What should we do? Wanna go out and eat some crepes??  (≧▽≦)

SS: Haha, that’s all you ever wanna do Ann. Let’s do it! Is Ren-kun around?

AT: I don’t think so. He probably would have reacted by now if he was. He’s a busy guy, he’ll probably respond when he sees it.

SS: Is he off on Phantom Thief stuff?

AT: Nah, we’re retired. Basically, the thing we used to change hearts is gone now, we kinda destroyed it to save the world. But, now that I think about it, he might just be asleep. He was working at the cafe all day.

SS: I… see. Either way, I can’t wait to see you guys!! 

AT: We missed you so much on Valentine’s day! I’m glad we can see each other!

SS: <3

AT: <3

* * *

Early the next morning, Ren awoke before the sun rose. He checked his phone, and immediately realized his mistake.

“AGH!” Light poured into his eyes as if being struck with an Agidyne, the scream waking up Morgana. 

“Did you check your phone too early again…?”

“Yeah…”

“You’ve gotta stop doing that.”

He blinked a few times, and checked his notifications. Morgana, nosy as always looked too, not that Ren minded. He noticed the group chat that Ann and Shiho were in, and took a look.

“Oh… Shiho is coming back… that’s ni- wait Shiho is coming back!?” Ren was now wide awake.

“Wow you haven’t seen her face to face since… she left yeah?” Morgana inquired.

“Yeah it’s been a while.” Shiho was a sweet girl. He only really started talking to her after she left, but once he got to know her, he understood why Ann was so head over heels, and was soon under her spell just as she was. It was a pretty big deal to see your girlfriend for the first time. At least, after it became official. He gave Morgana a quick pet, since seeing him and Ann as a couple upset him.

“You better take good care of her, you hear me?!”  
“Haha, you know I will Mona. We should get back to sleep. I don’t wanna be late.”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll probably go over to Haru’s or something.”

“I’ll ask her first in case she’s busy.”

“Pfft, no one’s ever too busy for me!”

He patted his good friends head, and laid his head down. Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

Ann was practically beaming, so excited to see her girlfriend. She was near a crepe shop excited to order. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Seeing familiar fuzzy hear over her head didn’t help her excitement much. It increased it if anything. All three of them were together again. Once he sat down, Ann gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on his cheek. All that time in the metaverse really increased her strength, even if it wasn’t her biggest boon.

“Shiho not here yet?” He asked as he kissed the top of her head in response.  
“Nah.” She shook her head. “I’ve got no idea where she could be. I texted her, but nothing. Hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe her train is running late or something.”

“What could have possibly happened?” A familiar voice asked. “Was I struck by lightning on the way here?”

They both turned around, and saw Shiho smiling. 

“Shiho!!” Ann leapt to her and squeezed her, and Shiho reciprocated. Once Ann let go, Shiho hugged Ren just as tight.

“How have you been?” He asked.

“Been going pretty good! My grades have been going up.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Ann announced.

“I’m glad!” She smiled and blushed. “You two being proud of me means more than you know.”

“I’m always proud of you Shiho! But anyway, I need to go get the crepes. I’ll be right back!”

Shiho took a seat next to her boyfriend, and Ren took her hand. Before she could say anything, he gave it a kiss. He let go and she put her hands in her lap flustered.

“You never change. Always a charmer…”

“It’s my job to make a lady feel loved.” He said proudly.

“What’s mine?”

He adopted a thoughtful stance. “Hm… I don’t wanna be cliche and say ‘to be cute.’”

“You just did. Acknowledging it’s a cliche doesn’t make it less cliche. It’s like killing someone but admitting it makes it okay.”

“Haha, that’s true. Even if, it’s an extreme comparison…” 

“What about Ann?”

“Her job is modeling.”

“You know what I mean.” She said as she pushed him playfully.

“And you know what I mean, you are way over analyzing this.”

“I’m aware. But it’s funny.”

“Funny for who?”

“Me.” She stated matter of factly.

“Fair enough.”

As if on cue, Ann returned and gave them their crepes. Shiho was given chocolate, Ren peaches, and she got cinnamon for herself. Ann dived into hers, and Ren and Shiho did the same, albeit more casually. 

“Ish omazing!!” Ann said with food in her mouth. A bit of the food was stuck onto her cheek. Shiho took advantage of the opening, and gave her a kiss. Ann paused, and reciprocated by kissing her back on her’s.

“My cheek had nothing on it...” Shiho stated.

“It does now.” Ann replied.

“Smooth.” Ren complimented in a deadpan voice.

“I’ve been learning from you. When you spend enough time around people, you start to pick things up from them.” She explained.

“For rea- okay I see your point.”

The trio exploded into laughter, Shiho particularly having tears in her eyes. Ann stopped, and almost didn’t recognize her. It really hit her that she was so much happier and more like her old normal self. 

“Time away really can make a difference huh…” She thought to herself. Tears welled in her eyes a bit, and Shiho noticed she wasn’t laugh crying. 

“What’s wrong Ann? Are you okay?”

“I… I just love you so much Shiho… I’m so happy you’re happy…”

“Aww, I love you too! Oh, I just noticed you already finished your crepe.”

“Yeah…” She sniffed. “I hadn't eaten today. I wanted to save space for it.”

“Want some of mine?” She offered. “I don’t think I’ll finish this anyway. I’m already feeling a bit full.

Ann made an incredibly conflicted noise. “My heart is saying yes but my brain is saying no…”

“What’s your stomach saying?” Ren asked her.

“...Maybe.”

“You’re drooling Ann…” Shiho observed. “Here, it’s fine, take it!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, besides it’s not like half a crepe is going to kill your weight anyway.”

“Yeah.” Ren added. “Your metabolism is godly. Or should I say… Yaldabaothy.” There was a shit eating smirk on the boy’s face. Ann visibly cringed at the terrible pun.

“Um… what does that mean?” Shiho wondered.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later.”

“More phantom thief stuff?”

Ann nodded. “Wait… wouldn’t that make my metabolism false godly? Meaning it’s bad? Are you calling me fat?” 

“What is up you guys dissecting my jokes?”

Ann and Shiho fist bumped. “Solidarity.” They said simultaneously.

“Gah… I’m outmatched.” He faked injury.

“Oh, Shiho, I wanna show you something.” Ann changed the subject, and walked in front of her before crouching. “Hop on!”

“Oh, be careful Ann.”

As Shiho grabbed on, Ann quickly stood up. “I’ve gotten stronger since last time! I wanted to show off a bit.”

“Yeah no kidding.” Ren snarked.

“Look who’s talking Mr. ‘I’ll reveal your true form!’”

“I also said ‘show me your true form,’ if you’re gonna roast me do it right. Get your facts straight Ann.”

“What?” Shiho said between giggles.

“More phantom thief stuff.”

“Ah, okay. You really gotta tell me everything one of these days.”

Ren picked up Ann’s crepe and put it close to her mouth, and she put the entire thing inside, demolishing it quickly.

“I am equal parts horrified and impressed.”

“Haha, I must be both feared and adored.”

“You do both rather well.”

In response, Ann crouched and gave Ren a kiss on his lips. 

“I really do love you both a lot.”

“Of course. I am pretty flawless. Erudite, lionhearted, transcendent, angelic, debonair, I’ve got it all.”

“Can you go 5 seconds without complimenting yourself?” Ann inquired laughing.

“Hey man, when you got it you got it.”

“If there wasn’t an angel in my hands I’d slap you.” She joked.

Shiho laughed too, surrounded by people she loved. Maybe it really does get better.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun! I think I need to try more story driven stuff and not just blind fluff, since while I love it, it does get stale after a while I imagine. But this won't be the last fluff I write, that's for damn sure. Shiho was interesting to work on. While every time she's on screen, she's super sweet, she's also under a lot of stress or about to say goodbye. The way Ann talks about her gives me the impression she's actually kinda rude, with her laughing at Ann crying over Mika or telling her to her face that her painting is bad. So I tried to fuse the two characterizations effectively, which is why she's depicted the way she is here.


End file.
